


一些陳年老坑

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, unfinished works
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 1. 不知道什麼時候寫的一個文檔2. 口嗨的Witcher鐘米片段文
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	1. 業

業

*達米安半夜穿花嫁服飾色誘自己親爹

下雨的日子，撿了貓兒回家。

就像懷孕的小母貓一樣充滿戒備，嬌小的身體繃緊了大腿上的肌肉，隨時準備好奪門而出，然而哪裡都沒有那樣的門扉，絕望而恐懼，有些神經質地舔著肚子上的毛，無處發洩憤怒。

「我曾去過陰間。」他嗓音沙啞地說，如同一塊揮之不去的陰影壓在斯萊德的身上，兩眼閃閃發光，左右的顏色似乎有微妙的不同。

那麼陰間是哪個神的陰間？哪個信仰的地獄？事已至此，他還在尋找通往天國的階梯，叩問不會為失敗者打開的門扉。隔壁一定是混凝土和死屍澆灌的牆壁，到了下雨的日子就隱隱飄出臭氣。葬儀屋一生也沒有埋葬過這麼多死人。聽說現在已經不流行拖著棺材去找人決鬥，因為如今的人死後屍骨無存。

拽起小孩鬆垮的衣領，他立刻瞇起眼睛瑟縮了一下腦袋，嘴唇卻微微張開。

我想我體內也不留著多少魂魄，竟然還有繁育後代的機能可以用在這樣貧瘠的男孩身上。手邊沒有避孕套就洩在他胸口，倒讓他更加亢奮，皺著眉頭滿面潮紅地作勢推開，嘴角還淌著興奮過度的唾液。被體型和年齡過分大於自己的性愛對象所掌控，壓制，令這個小鬼射了又射，陰莖腫脹發紅，和他幼小的穴口翻出的一點嫩肉相得益彰。他在追求一個超越自己的盾，一個可以貫穿自己的茅，將一切崇高的理念和英勇的意志毫無矛盾的寄託於某人，歸根結底，他得出的答案是無可抵賴的血緣。

斯萊德在多年前的夏天抱了一個女人，便是小孩的母親。女人瞞著自己將嬰兒養大，沒給他機會盡半分職責。或許他只是捐獻了一個精子。

孩子名叫達米安，仍舊不是他會起的名字。如果塔莉亞問起他中意的備選方案，大概是喬治，比利一類琅琅上口的名字。他看著那孩子稚氣未脫卻嚴肅的眉目，回想不出任何能夠勾起慈祥與父愛的記憶。儘管將他們的重重皮肉扒開，流出來的會是相通的血液，大概基因什麼東西裡埋藏著不可抗拒的引力，使他們重逢。

就像迴轉的四季，落葉歸根，他們仍是相遇了。

幹這行總是離不開旅行，待遇好點時有人工智能的噴氣式飛機，直升飛機，或者滿是年輕女人的遊輪，糟糕時便是顛簸的馬背，駱駝背，狼狗拉的雪橇，曾經冬青陪著他，後來他死了，就只剩斯萊德一個人了。他習慣工作結束後去找年輕的妓女，長相無所謂，身材稍微走樣也可，但她的身體必須要溫暖。意識到這一點時，斯萊德不得不承認自己上了年紀，骨頭縫隙間冒出寒氣。

達米安的體溫正剛好。他從前就知道，從他們第一次做愛，在京都上京區靠近山林的一座旅館。

山巒環抱的京城內，夏炎熱得一如既往。毒辣的陽光烤灼木製建築的屋簷投下濃墨似的陰影，參差的建築物間，彎曲的街道遠處搖晃著蜃景，許久，悠悠冒出一個人影，又匆匆拐過街角消失不見。時間彷彿靜止。每到夜間安靜得很，鳥兒都睡了，只有蛐蛐兒蟲鳴。成對的紙門拉開，格欄窗邊月光映著綠眼睛的幼獅。

電話另一頭的小姐呢？

斯萊德，你已經老得不配嫖娼啦。他窄而圓潤的肩頭松松披著白牡丹和柄的赤地打褂，金絲勾勒的藤花彷彿隨著他的動作搖曳，暗中傳來沙沙鈴聲。

又一個塔利亞的驚喜，還是你要來陪我睡覺？

手在軟軟的綢緞間穿梭搜索，除了一具熱呼呼的年輕身體，一無所獲。小孩任憑他的手掌按住小腿的曲線，向上扯破了赤紅。

母親只是一個開始。

「你與東洋的服飾很般配。」斯萊德對枕邊的小孩輕聲說。唐紅，銀朱，血珊瑚細細研磨成的鮮豔色彩，禁慾地包裹住腰臀的曲線，模糊地融入夜色，深深烙在他的腦海中。

男孩頗為危險地笑了笑。

「我一直用的日本刀，記得嗎？」

他的刀刃險些刺破斯萊德的喉結，距離那麼近，鋒利的氣流也劃破了皮膚。斯萊德的寬刀扯碎小孩身上唯一蔽體的衣物，他咬著下嘴唇惱怒地瞪著男人，粉紅的膝蓋和光滑的大腿暴露無遺。

這夜的媾和也只是個開始，他們之間的那股模糊的追逐持續了幾年，在旅途中不斷見面，伊斯坦布爾的海邊，清邁的茶田，奧斯陸的劇院，有時相隔三天，有時則是數月。這幾年對小鬼短暫人生而言是很長的時間，他總在持續變化著，鋒芒初露。然而，一邊驚訝與對斯萊德而言，既像一場逢場作戲的夢，又像偶然回憶起多年前書中的一句話，其中有些真意，卻總令人捉摸不透。

也許他只是怠惰地放棄了尋求。

四季輪轉，小孩遵從命令去到另一個男人身邊，他則花了更長時間懊悔。他應該說出口的，我是你父親，你是我的血脈。這樣那無名的引力也許就會明瞭，事情或許會有些改變。


	2. WitcherAU 獵魔人鐘/亡國王子達米安設定

達米安的父皇布魯斯戰敗被暴徒分屍殺死，哥哥和姊姊們也全部死亡，達米安身為布魯斯唯一血親兒子和上古之血的繼承人，被國王最信任的精靈法師護送出城逃亡，並要他找到他母親囑咐中的命運之人——一位名為「斯萊德」的狼派獵魔人。因為感情波動，上古之血的魔法發動，達米安和法師意外分散了，流落荒野的小王子不知道該怎麼辦，就找了最近的一家農民求助。  
這個村莊附近有很多水鬼遊蕩，並且十分貧窮。達米安認識了許多因為戰爭成為孤兒的小孩，而照顧他們的女人似乎要將小孩喂給女巫（沒錯，就是那個林中夫人）達米安奮勇起來拯救小孩，卻慘遭村民綁架，值錢的衣物，披風，耳釘和一切都被扒了個精光，只給破麻布衣服穿。原來村民早就知道這件事，只是為了村莊的和平，沒有人去阻止⋯⋯達米安想要掙脫，卻被拿去代替了一個小孩，成為女巫這次的祭品。  
於是，達米安就見到了在禿山洞裡熬小孩鍋的三位林中夫人，媽的遠看是美女姊姊近看怎麼醜出銀河系還一股血腥惡臭！嬌生慣養的小王子直接吐了，拼命掙扎逃生，雖然用魔法跳躍了幾次卻怎麼都繞不出山洞的迷宮，衣服更加破破爛爛，還骨折了幾處⋯這時，他撞到了一個蹲在地上搜刮蘑菇和綠霉的男人。  
男人：幹啊死小鬼你好臭嘔你在這裡搞什麼啊嚇死人了！  
達米安（呆滯片刻）：嗚嗚嗚⋯嗚啊啊啊！！！忽然猛烈地哭起來  
沒錯，男人就是斯萊德，一名工作年齡58歲的獵魔人，頭髮不知為何都成了銀色，一隻眼睛也瞎了。在北方邊遊蕩邊打牌，處於機緣巧合輸了某個丟了老婆孩子的男爵牌局，不得不解決林中夫人之案，所以才會此時出現在這個地方，至於他是怎麼瞞過信徒村民進來的，法印和潛行總是管用的。  
進來後不緊不慢地散步採蘑菇，實際上是有點迷路了。他一開始以為小孩是nekker巢穴鑽出來的野怪，結果發現是個穿著破爛滿臉血污的小孩，儘管他身上很臭，卻能看出眉清目秀，身上的皮膚也膚色也和北方人不太一樣，並不像附近農家的小孩，但應該被獻祭的小孩之一，不然怎麼會出現在這裡。  
他怕小孩哭聲引來更多野怪，就先打暈了，然而三名女巫已經追了出來，發現了這隻誤入歧途的獵魔人⋯  
女巫一起攻擊斯萊德，老獵魔人一邊罵一邊砍，媽的閃現這麼難打，還要隨時擔心踩到腳邊臭小鬼，然而一瞬的分神，孩子被奪走了！昏迷的達米安被女巫握在手中做出M開腿的動作，女巫還嘟囔說什麼上古之血，斯萊德一陣困惑？？這時達米安被臭醒，動用法力震昏了三女巫，斯萊德也一瞬被影響，但因為離得比較遠很快回過神來，接機解決了其中兩人，救下了達米安，卻被第三個女巫逃掉了。  
達米迷迷糊糊地醒來，發現自己被橫放在馬背上，顛得要命，還以為自己又被綁架，立刻掙扎！結果後頸被提起來，看到一張滄桑的老臉，和一隻金色的貓一樣的眼睛⋯這就是獵魔人的眼睛啊！小公主忽然意識到，他心跳加快了，莫名地明白這就是自己的命運之人，即便如此他還是很不開心地扭動身子：「你是誰！放開我！卑鄙骯髒的非人類！！」  
「放尊重點，小子，信不信我這就把你丟下馬！用你喂水鬼啊？」男人不悅地低聲威脅，手卻緊緊抓著達米安的衣服。「你最好解釋一下⋯你剛才用的魔法是怎麼回事？」  
「什麼魔法⋯我不知道你在說什麼。」達米安敷衍道，「你要帶我去哪！我要回村子裡⋯那些孩子還等著我！」  
「不用回去了。」斯萊德冷冷說道，「那裡已經沒有活人了。」  
「什麼意思⋯」話雖這麼說，達米安已經大概明白，心頭一緊。  
「這就說來話長了。」斯萊德有點尷尬地眨眨眼，他來到禿山前釋放了一個自稱要守護村子的古樹精靈，誰知結局會是如此⋯「剛才我經過的時候，村子裡的所有人都被殺了，以後都會變成怨鬼在那裡飄蕩。至於你說的小孩，恐怕也會成為野怪們的食物吧。」  
「⋯⋯」達米安不說話了，呼吸裡都帶著眼淚味，「他們說獵魔人沒有感情，看來是真的啊。」  
「嘖，我沒有義務對所有人負責吧，若你想拯救蒼生，只管去做啊。但是這個只知道哭鼻子的小屁孩，能做得了什麼？」斯萊德不屑地嘲諷到，他在看到第三個女巫逃走時就預感事情不會按照預想中發展，而古樹精靈的事情也不能責備，畢竟村裡人殺害了許多無辜的戰後孤兒。「人終有一死，只是或早或晚的事情。在這個時代，是相當常見的，小屁孩。你自己不也被村民快要害死了嗎。」  
「⋯不是小屁孩，我已經十一歲了！」  
達米安狠狠瞪他一眼，綠眼睛裡充滿小貓抓撓的憤怒，「你叫什麼，卑鄙的獵魔人。」  
「斯萊德。好好記住你救命恩人的名字！」  
達米安立刻露出很悲傷的神情。  
「不會真的是你吧⋯⋯看起來就很不正經，母親怎麼可能和這種賤種認識？簡直不可能⋯⋯」  
「啊？你一個人嘀咕什麼很失禮的話啊！我的聽力可是很好的喔！」  
「我名為達米安奧古韋恩，是辛特拉的王子，你的命運之人。這樣說，你回憶起來什麼了吧。」達米安抱起雙臂，傲慢地報上自己的名號，滿意的看著對方表情變化，  
「辛特拉⋯」斯萊德看起來確實大吃一驚，黃眼睛瞪大，「那個前不久被攻破的國家？竟然還有皇族逃出來了？你可知道尼弗迦德全境都在懸賞你的腦瓜呢，小王子？你還自己去林中夫人那裡送死，真的要笑死我啊。」  
達米安立刻被激怒，狠狠踢斯萊德的腹部，卻被獵魔人鎧甲震的腳疼，整個人都很委屈地狂怒：「我是問你記不記得我！塔利婭說⋯我是你的命運之人！雖然我已經超級討厭你了！又老又醜的獵魔人！！」  
「⋯這又說來話長了。」斯萊德一副懶得回憶的樣子，「你知道吧，很多時候我替人完成委託，對方連錢都沒有，又或者想要給我不是金錢的東西，我們就會用意外律收取報酬，其中⋯也會有意料之外的小孩誕生，就比如你。大概，你母親說的命運之人，就是這麼一回事吧」  
「順便一提，我一年能在北境收到二十個意外的小孩，所以你要問我記不記得你⋯當然不記得了。」斯萊德心虛地說謊道，「你不會還想跟著我當獵魔人吧？我勸你逃的遠遠的，別待在這危險的尼弗迦德了，去史凱利葛群島吧，那裡最討厭北方人。」  
「你少決定我該怎麼做！」達米安怒吼，接著又十分失落地看著斯萊德，水汪汪的綠眼睛仔細盯他的臉，「真的不記得我？不記得我母親⋯我⋯我一直在找你⋯你不能就這麼趕走我⋯」  
「呃，不記得，不要看我了，影響我騎馬。」  
接下來一路上，達米安都在惡狠狠地用手背擦眼淚，小聲啜泣。斯萊德雖然良心略受責備，卻打定了主意，不將過去的任何事告知達米安⋯


End file.
